Nasal masks are commonly used in the treatment of respiratory conditions and sleep disorders (e.g., obstructive sleep apnea) by delivering a flow of breathable gas for, or to assist patient respiration. These nasal masks typically receive a gas supply line which delivers gas into a chamber formed by walls of the mask. The walls usually are semi-rigid and have a face contacting portion including an aperture which is aligned with the wearer's nostrils. The face contacting portion can comprise a soft, resilient elastomeric material which may conform to various facial contours. The mask normally is secured to the wearer's head by straps. The straps are adjusted to pull the mask against the face with sufficient force to achieve a gas tight seal between the mask and the wearer's face. Gas is thus delivered to the mask and through the aperture to the wearer's nasal passages.
Problems often arise with masks of the above configuration. For example, the mask may be dislodged, thereby breaking the seal between the mask and wearer. This may occur if the wearer rolls over when sleeping thereby creating a drag force on the gas supply line which is transmitted to the mask, breaking the seal. In the case of a mask being used for the administration of Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP) treatment for the condition obstructive sleep apnea, such a leak can result in the pressure supplied to the entrance of the wearer's airway being below the therapeutic value, and the treatment becoming ineffective.
Another problem is that the face contacting portion may apply excessive pressure to the wearer's face resulting in discomfort and possibly skin irritation. This can occur because the face contacting portion has to distort beyond its normal range of elasticity to conform to certain facial contours which requires the application of excessive forces. In some cases these excessive pressures and forces may cause the face to distort to conform with the face contacting portion to increase wearer a discomfort, facial soreness and ulceration.
Other types of devices exist whereby small nostril nosepieces (pillows) are held in place by a harness scrapped over the wearer's head, for example as shown in prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,832 (Trimble et al). While this arrangement may alleviate some problems regarding seal breakage and skin abrasion, the harnesses associated with such devices are quite cumbersome for the wearer, as are the gas supply lines. Also, air ‘jetting’ into the nostrils can be irritating to the patient making such devices generally uncomfortable to use.
A further example of the prior art also is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,971 (Sullivan et al).
Cushion masks have also been developed. These cushion masks have an inflated cushion which provides comfort to the wearer. However, these masks, under certain circumstances, may form a tuck or pucker resulting in a leak.
It is an object of the invention to overcome or at least substantially ameliorate one or more of the foregoing disadvantages.